Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You
by thelightinhereyes
Summary: Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger-Weasley find, to their absolute horror, that they will be working together as Unspeakables. Post-Hogwarts. Please read and review!
1. The Loner

As a child, Theodore Nott would make the rounds around his family estate with house elves for hours. He had become a man since then, and now spent most of his leisure time engaged in what he deemed more "productive" pursuits. He didn't want to seem like Malfoy, who couldn't go out without being subjected to wary glances and hushed whispers, and therefore spent most of his time skulking in Malfoy Manor with only his wife and parents for company. Not that Nott particularly craved company, though. He was for the most part alone and anonymous, and that was how he liked it.

Midnight. The black sky was dark and smooth. Nott smiled. Wasn't it fitting night would be his favorite time, when his last name was derived from the Norse personification of night?

He walked through a rose garden and touched his hands to the cool water of a marble fountain, and felt the icy water trickle through his fingers.

_- Where's father?_

_- I've told you he's busy. That's what he's been yesterday and the day before, and tomorrow too, so don't ask me again. _

_- Mommy, please don't be mad…_

Before she had died, Nott had played in the gardens with his mother almost every day. But now all he could remember was a tall, blonde woman with icy blue eyes. The Rosiers all looked like that; Nott himself had taken after his father. His father had deep black eyes, and when he was pensive, it seemed as if you were looking into an abyss.

But the past wasn't something Nott was much concerned with. When his Death Eater father was taken to Azkaban, despite the coldness with which they had treated each other, he still felt some connection to him. He wanted to say things he couldn't put into words. But seven years later, he had lost all sense of the connection. "Father" and "mother" were merely abstract ideas to him.

Since then, he had done well for himself. After obtaining 2 O's and 2 E's on his N.E.W.T.'s and travelling around the wizarding world, he had decided to get a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries – not because he needed the money, since the family coffers were still full despite of everything, but because he needed something with which to occupy himself for 9 hours every day. Ironically, the fact that he was a Slytherin, and more importantly, a Nott, actually helped him a little in getting a job, as much as he wished he could deny that. The man who hired him had been a pureblood Slytherin, and the name Nott still meant something to him. Nott had been an Unspeakable studying time in the Time Room. It was a solitary, peaceful job.

Until she arrived.

None other than Hermione Granger herself, with the same bushy ginger hair and self-important manner he remembered of her in their school days. He smirked. Not that they'd had much interaction with each other, of course. He was a pureblood Slytherin from one of the oldest, noblest wizarding families, the likes of which included only the Blacks, Lestranges, Rosiers and Malfoys. She was a hot-tempered mud… no, muggle-born who was an archetypal Gryffindor. And now they would have to work together.

Why her of all people? He had actually started to _enjoy_ his job a little. Though he wasn't quite as well-known as Malfoy, he did know that people whispered behind his back, gossiping about the things they'd heard his father do in Azkaban. He didn't care much, but neither did he need a daily reminder of why everyday.

And why did she have to be so damn _opinionated_ all the time?

Nott felt one of rare good moods go. His face clouded over and he started walking up the gravel path back inside Nott Manor.


	2. The Newcomer

Herminone Granger Weasley tried to stop herself from gawking at the thousands of time-turners and clocks in the vast, luminous Time Room, of every shape and size and color imaginable. A bright, beautiful, white light danced in the room, refracting off of surfaces to form the colors of the rainbow. Though Hermione had been grudgingly told (in secret) a little of what to expect here in the Department of Mysteries, until now she had not yet fully realized of what her new job as an Unspeakable would entail, mainly because either no one knew or was willing to enlighten her. She was here because she had decided, after her 5 years in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to challenge herself. Having already done much for the equal rights of muggle-borns and non-humans, only the Department of Mysteries still held a certain type of new appeal for her.

Walking around the Time Room, she felt like she little girl she once was, so excited to be at Hogwarts, so excited for a new phase in her life.

"This way, please." said her guide rather pointedly. The guide was a man of about 60, advanced in years but also in knowledge. He had been an Unspeakable since he graduated. "I'll introduce you to your colleagues."

"Hermoine!" exclaimed an attractive woman with long black hair.

"Cho! It's been so long!"

They smiled warmly at each other. A man and a woman working on an experiment next to Cho also looked up and smiled. They were about to introduce themselves when –

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

She remembered that voice, but who was it? Hermione turned around and tried to hide her surprise.

"Nott. I could ask the same question of you." she said rather stiffly.

He smirked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"I work here. Why else would I be here? You haven't changed a bit since I saw last you, though, Granger. Not even the hair. And pleasantries were never your strong suit, I recall."

"My pleasantries? I'm not quite sure if everyone deserves them."

Hermione remembered two boys – Malfoy, pale and blond, and Nott, tall and lanky then – snicker at her revealing that she was a muggle-born back in their Hogwarts days. The same kind of prejudice she had worked hard to eradicate during her time in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Nott only scoffed in reply.

Hermione turned back to Cho. Though they hadn't exactly been friends during their Hogwarts days, they had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts together and afterwards bumped into each other many times on the street. Now they were on good terms, though until now Hermione had wondered why Cho was so unwilling to talk about her job.

"So this looks really cool, what's your experiment about?"

As Cho began to regale with the details of her research on the effects of ageing manifested in humans compared to those manifested in non-humans, Hermione could just barely see Nott smirking and turning away to tinker with a small clock. _And I thought working with Percy Weasley was bad enough_, she thought.


	3. I Heard Your Stomach Rumbling

**Hey guys! I'm so happy everyone's been supportive enough to leave a review on my first fanfic ever! Your encouragement makes me wanna keep on updating :) Speaking of which, I'll try to post a short chapter everyday, so don't always expect much to happen in one chapter. One chapter from me is probably equivalent to 1/3 from another writer, and I also like short chapters as a way of switching between POVS (Theodore N. and Hermione G.). **

**A big shootout to**

**Smithback**

** (1st reviewer!),**

**FMppl**

**, and **

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n**

**for your reviews. Thanks a million!**

**So without further ado, Chapter 3. It's basically just an intro to Chapter 4, which will be from Theodore's POV and much, much more interesting, I promise! It will also explain why Nott is suddenly a little nicer to her.**

* * *

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn as the lecturer, who had come from Bulgaria and was supposed a great expert on the mechanics of time-turners, droned on in a mostly monotone voice, hissing only when he felt his listeners weren't paying sufficient attention. She had brought a notebook, which now lay open in front of her, conspicuously black. She discreetly glanced around the room. The two Unspeakables who she guessed had just graduated were listening in rapt attention, while Cho and most of her other colleagues politely feigned interest. They nodded from time to time.

_12:00. When's lunch? I'm starving…_she thought. This man was almost as bad as Binns, except he was much more self-important and only rehashing what they had learned in 6th year.

And Nott – he was making no effort at all to hide his boredom. How characteristic, she thought. _Old habits die hard_.

During their Hogwarts days, he had likewise made no effort to hide his disdain of her, and muggle-borns and Gryffindors in general. Once, she had had to sit next to do an assignment with him in Potions class. She recalled that unlike his typical apathetic, blank face, he had looked rather worn and haggard, far too weary for his age.

"This will ruin the Polyjuice. What's the matter with you?"

Up until then he had avoided looking at her.

"Granger…fuck off."

She had been taken aback, offended and a little hurt. Nott had even seemed a little surprised by himself for saying this. He silently turned back to his work.

Then she slapped him, hard.

He stared at her, mouth agape. Then the bell rang and Hermione walked out.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" he had called out. But she had already left.

"And this concludes my talk on time-turners today…I hope you have all taken away something valuable to your work…" said the speaker.

Hermione snapped out of her memories and, upon hearing the lecture was at long last over, cheered up. Work had finished early and she would hopefully have time to go with he mother to pick Rose up from her muggle half-day preschool, get some quality time with her daughter, and cook a nice dinner for her husband Ron. If Ron would be home on time. Hermione loved her husband and was proud of his being an Auror, but it took so much time from their family. She hoped he wouldn't miss the lasagna she was making tonight. It was an old family recipe.

First, though, she had to eat lunch because her stomach was rumbling. The Department of Mysteries was situated so far from everywhere else…Where could she find a small, casual restaurant?

"Granger. You were uncharacteristically absent-minded today. Though I'll be the first to admit that old bloke was a bore" Nott said with a smirk.

Hermione felt a rush of sympathy for the old speaker. It never felt good to be on the receiving end of someone's judgment, especially from a man like Nott.

"Actually, I though what he had to say was – "

"Quite informative for a somewhat slow 6th year in Hogwarts"

"I have to go now. Do you have anything else to say?" snapped Hermione.

"No. Actually, yes. The sound of your stomach rumbling was the only thing I could hear other than the professor's voice."

She looked defiantly at him. Hermione had learned to prepare herself for anything anyone could say to her, whether well-intended or mean-spirited.

"There's only one diner around here within walking distance. If you absolutely have to go I'll show you the way."

Nott walked out of the office and she followed him.


	4. This Little Light of Mine

**Hey guys :) I'm still trying to update everyday, and this chapter is really more of a continuation of Chapter 3, except it's from Nott's POV :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, **

HogwartsBianca

**, **

XxRaindr0pxX

,

Smithback,

lady innogen

**! Your support means a lot to me :) Also, as this is an ongoing fic, your plot/character suggestions will be welcome.**

**And I think someone was wondering if Ron is going to make an appearance - I assure you he will very soon!**

**So here's Chapter 4 - please read and review!**

* * *

Why was he here?

Or rather, why was he here with Hermione Granger off all people, especially on this day? Theodore Nott looked on inquisitively as Hermione wolfed down the last of her chicken salad.

"Don't you need to eat?" she had asked.

"I'm not hungry today." All he'd had was a cup of black coffee.

"Suit yourself, then."

He swallowed. Cold and bitter. The coffee was oddly comforting, though. He felt terrible today.

"Is something the matter with you?"

Some people never did learn. Maybe she didn't remember, or simply chose to forget, but he clearly remembered that exactly 9 years ago, she had asked the same question and he had, without changing his expression, told her to fuck off. He wondered if she had ignored his apology or really just didn't hear. He remembered that day almost as well as the reason why he had felt terrible, and why he had lashed out at her.

He gave her a crooked half-smile.

"Nothing's the matter at all. Not anymore."

Despite the snickering and the taunts Hermione to endure from him once, he almost imagined that he saw a flicker of concern in her warm brown eyes. He didn't deserve that sort concern from anyone. He had neither received nor given care his whole life, and it was too late now – he was no longer a helpless child but a grown man.

They finished their meal in silence. But unlike the silence between them in the office, this silence wasn't wholly uncomfortable. As they paid for the meal, a picture fell out from Hermione's wallet.

Nott picked it up. It was a photo of a rather cute little girl, with thick, bushy Weasley-red hair.

"You have a daughter?"

She took the picture back quickly, as if he had crossed some sort of line when he saw it.

"Cute. What's her name?"

"Rose. After my grandmother."

They began to walk down the street through the village, back to the office to use the fireplace and some Floo powder. The red, yellow, brown autumn leaves swirled to the ground.

"Theodore!"

Nott spun around, recognizing Daphne Greengrass's voice instantly but seeming considering less enthused about meeting her. She remained oblivious to this.

"Sweetie, I haven't seen you since Draco and Astoria's wedding! Why didn't you come visit my mother and I like I made you promise too? Oh! Granger's here!" She wrinkled up her nose.

Nott only nodded at Daphne and coldly said, "Time wouldn't allow me the pleasure of doing so. Nice seeing you today."

"Oh! I forgot, sweetie! It's been, what, 10 years since that awful day? You holding up okay? If you want to we can go for a round of Firewhiskeys – "

Daphne sneered at Hermione. "And I'll invite some people, good company for you, you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't think so. Let's go, Hermione."

As Nott and Hermione left, Daphne stood gaping at them.

"Sweetie?" Hermione couldn't resist a grin.

"Yeah, terrible, I know. At least it isn't 'pumpkin' anymore though." He grimaced and chuckled.

He was trying to act nice. He was trying to be normal, but Hermione realized from his hollow eyes and clenched jaw that he was in deep pain. What had Daphne been talking about when she asked him how he had been holding up?

Hermione wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words.

It was only when they were about to enter the Floo Network that she mustered up the courage to say something.

"If you need some help on your new time-turner design, you can talk to me."

She hoped he knew what she meant. It probably wouldn't change anything for him, but that's why Hermione was surprised when he smiled at her.

A real smile. A genuine, bright smile. Something he had never seen from before.

And then they each left to lead their own lives. Hermione went to pick up her daughter, and Nott decided to walk home home. To clear his mind.

15 years, 11 months, 0 days.

It didn't hurt anymore. Funny how he still remembered the date, though. Funny how he thought of it almost every single day – the brief, blinding flash of green, his furious father stalking out of the attic, and the sealing spell he placed afterwards on the attic doors.

Lost in his thoughts, Nott had accidentally wandered into a small Muggle village. In front of a Muggle grocery store, a teacher led a group of young children in a song…

_In this life you will know_

_Love and pain_

_Joy and sorrow_

_So when it hurts_

_When times get hard_

_Don't forget whose child you are_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine…_

For the second time that day, Nott smiled. But he was a little sad, and he was afraid that if he were less cynical about human nature and life in general, he would be too disappointed in himself. He would have to change.


	5. A Death Eater in Training

**Hey guys, I'm back! So even though I originally planned to update everyday, I had a lot of homework and unfortunately couldn't update for the last 2 days. But I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**So yesterday was Thanksgiving here in Canada, and I really wanted to thank all of you lovely, encouraging readers for making me want to carry on writing this fic. I especially wanted to thank everyone who's followed, reviewed or favorited - it means a lot to me. This chapter's going to be a little different form the last ones, because I thought it's about time Ron, Harry and Ginny make an appearance!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 :)**

* * *

Little James Sirius Potter screeched and laughed hysterically as he ran around Ron and Hermione's living room, knocking a basket of fruits to the ground, where they tumbled to his mother's feet. Ginny sighed and began to gather the fruit off the ground.

"So how's my baby sister coping with motherhood?" Ron couldn't resist a grin.

Ginny glared at him. "Just you wait, Ronald. Rose just hasn't discovered the joy of wailing and smashing things yet."

"I don't think she'll every be terrible."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Hermione couldn't resist a smile. She remembered that when she told Ron she was pregnant with Rose, his whole face lit up. Even then, she still wondered if they would be the best parents they could possibly be, but when she saw him silently get up at 5 in the morning to check on Rose without waking her, all her fears were allayed. Ron had been a remarkable dad, even if he tended to dote on his daughter at times.

"So how's work for you? Was it hard adjusting to a new job only a year after Rose was born? " asked Ginny.

"It's been pretty good so far, actually. The work's interesting, my colleagues are nice. Do you know who I saw of all people? Cho!"

"And she's married a Muggle named Steve and they have a son. Nice chap, Steve. I met him picking up Rose from Rose's daycare. " Ron added.

For a moment, Hermione imagined she saw Harry's face look more interested when she mentioned Cho. But now he seemed more bemused as little James climbed in Ron's lap and started tugging Ron's bright red hair.

"Uncle Won."

"Uncle Ron." said Ron with a chuckle.

"No! Won!" James looked imploringly at his mother to affirm that he was correct.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, look at the time! Harry, what time was the doctor's appointment?" Hermione wondered if this had something to do with the bump beginning to form on Ginny's stomach. Could it be another child?

"It's now, we'd better get going! Thanks for having us over, guys."

Ginny picked up James, who seemed unwilling to leave.

"And sorry for James's screaming!"

"Oh, you know how all kids are. It's been nice seeing him again" said Hermione.

Harry smiled. "So we'll meet you two Sunday morning for lunch with the in-laws, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it. And Mom says to not be late, Fleur's parents are visiting!" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny left, taking James along.

"So who else are you working with?"

"Besides Cho? Well, there's Amber and Jackson, and Gordon and Katrina, and do you remember Theodore Nott from our school days?"

"Nott? Why didn't you mention this?" Ron's face visibly hardened.

"Never came up, I supposed."

"Never came up, Hermione? As far as I recall, he wasn't even civil to you in Hogwarts. And don't forget that he was practically a Death Eater in training."

"Ron!"

"Look, Hermione, all I'm saying is that you've gotta be careful. If he tries to hurt you, so help me Merlin I will inflict severe bodily pain on him. Why didn't you tell me he was working there?"

"Seriously, Ron! He's been fine, if something were wrong I would have mentioned it to you. Now will you please, for Merlin's sake, stop over-reacting!"

"People like him never change, Hermione. Be careful, that's all I'm saying." Ron walked away to find

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. Knowing her husband, he would probably sulk for a few hours, and try to make peace with her before the end of the day. There was a pile of dishes from lunch on the sink. Hermione almost picked up her wand to make the dishes wash themselves, but instead she filled the sink with warm water and began to scrub the dishes herself. Sometimes, when she needed to cool down or think about something, she would absorb herself in one of what Ron called "Muggle" tasks witches and warlocks didn't have to do. It reminded her of her childhood, of who she was.

Later that evening, Hermione was making dinner when Ron came to her.

"Hey. I'm sorry I pissed you off today. You know I'm just worried about you." Ron said uncomfortably. He always blushed profusely when he had to apologize.

"It's okay. I get it." Hermione said calmly.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Ron."

Ron grinned and pulled her into a bear hug, but Hermione pulled away a little. Not because she was angry, but because suddenly, she just felt confused and so, so tired.


	6. Downtown Tonight Part 1

**HEY :D**

**I should apologize for being away for so long, the only excuses I have are a) I have lots of homework b) I'm lazy ;) **

**If you are still reading this, thanks and I promise I will update more quickly in the future.**

**BTW this isn't a full chapter, I just thought that I'd put this up for now and put up the other half when I'm done.**

**Oh, and I haven't been on here for a while either, so I'll definitely be reading and reviewing all of you fics pretty soon xD**

* * *

It couldn't have been avoided.

Theodore Nott stood on the Greengrass's spacious balustrade, sipping a glass coffee scanning the too familiar pureblood guest ambling around a too pristine lawn.

A thin arm slid around his.

"Having fun, aren't you? I'm so glad you came – I've got so many people I want to introduce you to, whether you like it or not!" cooed Daphne Greengrass.

Before he could protest that he was just fine, thank you very much, she had already dragged him off. For the next hour, he was forced to make strained, albeit polite conversation with people whose names he forgot as soon as they introduced themselves.

_Funny how much effort the Greengrasses put into this_, he thought. He recalled with a wry smile how impressed they had been after they found out his last name. A long time ago, he would have barely acknowledged them – the only names he remembered at the parties his parent once hosted were of a select few: Black, Malfoy, Rosier, Lestrange, Dolohov. For God's sake, even the Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan was there.

The same last name that had gotten him respect at this party didn't serve him so well elsewhere. Now Nott couldn't even know what he disliked more: seeing Granger inhale sharply at the mention of his family name, or having Daphne's dowdy aunt fawn over him because of it.

_No, _he thought. Nothing could be worse than being seen walking around with Daphne's arm through one of his, and her tottering aunt clutching tightly at the other, with her unbecoming pink ruffles and shiny white dentures and all.

The one sight he hadn't quite minded seeing was Astoria Malfoy. Long ago, they had come to terms that they would never be, should never be anything more between them. But looking at her…From a distance, why not?

Then she turned to him. The sun was nearly blinding, but even he noticed Astoria break out of her cold shell, just for a second. Just for a second he thought she had almost, barely smiled at him.

And then she turned back to Draco and laughed.

Nott left soon after.

The record store might have been dusty, shabby and nearly run-down, but it was still a beautiful place for Hermione. Running her fingers across the spines of CDs and old record evoked pleasant childhood memories of coming here with both of her parents, which seemed in the warm afternoon to hold almost a hazy, magical glow.

"No way! I've been looking everywhere for this!" exclaimed Ron, jolting Hermione out of her reverie. He waved a copy of Pink Floyd's _The Wall_ at her.

"Good on you, honey." She wished she had brought Rose along to pick out some nursery rhymes.

"Oh, I just remembered I had some work to do! I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, honey." Hermione sighed.

Ron brightened up a little.

"Then I'll just pay for this, and go. See you tonight!"

Hermione sighed. Suddenly, she didn't regret not bringing Rose so much, and the record store looked more run-down and less magical.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Granger. It's surprising you don't spend all your free time in libraries anymore." She knew that

"Why am I here? What on earth are you doing…" she exclaimed, before dropping her voice to a whisper, "in a _Muggle_ shop?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Same as you! Getting some decent music."


End file.
